1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method to prevent network conflicts. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method to prevent network conflicts in case of link or node failure in a network stack.
2. Description of Related Art
A network comprises a number of network nodes. A node stack provides a means to group one or more of these network nodes into a single virtual network node that may provide a desired service, for example hosting an IP address. When a failure occurs, which generally results in the stack nodes becoming disconnected from each other, stack stubs are created, which are smaller groups of nodes that are still connected to each other after the failure has occurred. Thus, a newly formed stack stub may no longer be able to use the stack's preferred communication path to determine if the Master node (e.g., in another stub stack) is still online and providing service, or whether the Master node is no longer operational.
As a result, an undesirable outcome of the failure may be that any resulting stack stubs may end up providing duplicate services with the original stack. For example, a first stub and a distinct second stub may both end up hosting the same IP address that was hosted by the original stack. A network conflict arises as a result. Alternatively, an equally undesirable outcome occurs when none of the stack stubs resulting from the failure provides the service, which results in a failure of the service. In the above example, the result would be that the IP address becomes unreachable.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for an apparatus and method for preventing network failures that result in duplication of services or failures to provide services.